WILDEST GAME
by Lee Audrey
Summary: "It's nothing more than a game. No responsibility, no feeling, no bound. Just you and me and lust. In a short way, WE JUST PLAY." Arthur trapped in Alfred's lustful game, and now the game have begun. USUK/R 18/Gakuentalia.
1. Chapter 1 Level 0: Prologue

**WILDEST GAME  
© Lee Audrey**

 **Axis Powers: Hetalia  
© Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Cover © Hakuku  
( . . c o m )**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

" **Hey, let's play a game. It's called Wildest Game. We'll be pretending like couple—go to dates, do hugs, kisses, holding hands, visit each other, booty call… sex. And the best part is,** _ **it's just a game.**_ **" Alfred attracted by a new kid from UK, and found him somehow worth to taste.**

 **.**

 **Pair: US x UK  
Rate: R+18 / M  
Genre: romance  
Note: AU, Highschool-life  
Language: BAHASA INDONESIA (sorry)  
WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT (including SEX between men, **_**eventually**_ **)**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks:**

 **As always, Eamaky Devy  
and my muse, Taylor Swift, for her amazing video, **_**Wildest Dream**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Level 0 (Prologue) : Hello**

 **-:-**

Bahkan di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang membosankan ini, ternyata masih ada orang yang menulis dengan serius.

Bukan, pemuda itu bukan orang asing—rambutnya pirang seperti jerami di bawah sinar matahari dan matanya hijau gelap seperti daun, caranya bergerak dengan hati-hati terlihat seperti bocah bangsawan _public school_ , dan aksennya—Alfred beberapa kali mendengar dia bergumam—begitu kental dengan logat Inggris yang khas. Semua itu cukup menjadi bukti dia termasuk pribumi di tanah Britania Raya sana. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begitu tekun menulis di buku catatan? Apakah pelajaran yang sudah diulang ribuan kali ini masih menarik baginya? Apakah ia tidak dibesarkan di Negara yang berbahasa Inggris? Lantas di mana dia tinggal jika bukan di Eropa atau di Negara persemakmuran Inggris? Kenapa tubuhnya masih saja terlihat pucat dan kulitnya seperti sangat rapuh untuk disentuh?

' _Rajin sekali dia_ …' begitu pikir Alfred, mulai menyangga kepala yang menghadap pemuda itu.

Namun semakin diperhatikan, Alfred tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu kerjakan. Dia seolah tak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia terus menunduk, sesekali terdiam untuk berpikir dan memutar-mutar bolpoinnya, sebelum menghapus tinta yang telah tergores dengan penghapus khusus di ujung lain bolpoinnya; sesekali ia menengadah ketika Tuan Hobbs menekankan beberapa kalimat, namun mengabaikannya dan kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Tunggu, apakah dia memang sedang mencatat pelajaran?

Terlihat jelas ia termasuk kutu buku level satu dari caranya menulis atau menyusun alat tulis di atas mejanya. Tipe yang suka mencatat, banyak membaca, dan diam di sepanjang kelas. Namun, yang membuat Alfred semakin yakin pemuda itu tidak sedang mencatat adalah, ketika murid teladan biasanya antusias menerima tantangan-tantangan dari guru, pemuda itu hanya diam, tak bergeming—lagi-lagi terus menggerakkan bolpoin di atas kertas.

Alfred sudah mengamatinya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ketika Tuan Hobbs menjelaskan materi memuakkan dengan cara membosankan seperti biasanya. Ketika mata birunya berkeliling mengamati, ia menemukan sebagian besar siswa menguap lebar, bermain handphone, tak memperhatikan dosen tua yang berbicara pada papan dan angin dari AC yang berhembus—dan ketika itulah pemuda pirang-kurus-bermata hijau itu terlihat mencolok.

Dia terlihat seperti lukisan tua di antara dekorasi ulang tahun anak kecil.

Apa yang sedang ia kerjakan? Begitu penasarannya Alfred sampai tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok ber- _sweater_ krem dan celana di atas mata kaki itu.

Dan setelah diperhatikan lebih dalam… dia terlihat, dengan cara yang sangat berbeda, entahlah… seksi.

Alfred tahu ini gila—dia sampai membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, dengan pelan, tentu saja, karena akan sangat merepotkan jika Tuan Hobbs tahu ada suara aneh di kelasnya—namun sungguh, pemuda dengan alis tebal itu membuatnya ingin menciumnya, atau setidaknya, menjabat tangannya dulu sebagai permulaan. Entahlah kenapa. Mungkin dari cara dia duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki? Caranya menoleh ringan ketika tangannya berpindah halaman untuk menulis, atau mata zamrudnya yang melirik Alfred karena merasa diperhatikan?

Oh, dia melihatnya.

Alfred tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia melempar senyum—anehnya, tanpa diduga, pemuda itu malah membuang muka.

Apa-apaan itu?

.

-:-

.

Saat jam istirahat, Alfred berkesempatan untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda Inggris itu karena sepertinya ia tak akan beranjak dari kursinya sampai menyelesaikan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan.

" _Howdy!"_ sapa Alfred riang—lebih tepatnya _nyaring_ —sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke bangku di sebelah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini. Apa kau anak baru? Oh ya! Aku dengar ada anak pindahan dari Inggris. Itu kau, ya? Wah, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang Inggris asli sebelumnya! Pantas saja tadi aku mendengarmu bergumam dan kurasa logatmu agak aneh. Kukira kau dari Kanada tapi logatmu berbeda dengan saudaraku. Haha! Oh ya, aku Alfred, lahir dan besar di sini. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa katakan padaku. Tapi, yah, tentunya aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam segala hal. Kau juga harus berjuang sendiri, _man_. Haha!" Alfred tertawa sambil menepuk belakang pundak pemuda itu, berharap ia, setidaknya, akan membalasnya dengan sekedar senyum terganggu.

Namun, pemuda yang cantik secara tiba-tiba jika dilihat dari dekat itu, hanya menoleh kecil, sebelum kembali menunduk dan berkata, "Um, ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Alfred."

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak pernah mendapat reaksi sesimpel itu jika berbicara dengan seseorang—dan dia tidak ingin pemuda ini menjadi yang pertama. Jadi, ia berusaha untuk mencerahkan suasana lagi. "Jadi… kau benar-benar dari Inggris?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi dan kedua mata biru di balik kacamata itu berbinar-binar.

"Ya," balas pemuda itu, mata hijaunya hanya bergerak sedikit ketika tangannya berpindah tempat.

"Wow, aku belum pernah bertemu orang Inggris asli sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya."

" _Well_ , tapi aku masih belum tahu namamu," pancing Alfred lagi, kali ini ia beruntung karena pemuda itu menghentikan semua gerakan tangannya, dan menoleh. Baru kali ini Alfred benar-benar sadar bahwa pemuda itu memiliki mata yang besar dan indah—juga alis yang unik, jika bisa ditambahkan. Entah kenapa tatapan datar itu membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Eh… um… apakah itu sesuatu yang tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan di Inggris?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja tidak, duh." Ia pun mengulurkan tangan, sebuah jabatan dari tangan kecil dan halus seperti manekin. "Arthur Kirkland, lahir dan besar di London."

Alfred, entah kenapa, merasa senang. "Wow, itu nama yang bagus, seperti Raja Arthur dan Ksatria Meja Bundar. Aku suka mereka! Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jones. Alfred F. Jones. Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu apa huruf 'F.' itu."

Arthur menarik ujung bibirnya, sedikit. "Kami, orang Inggris, tidak suka menanyakan privasi." Sekarang senyum itu kembali skeptis. "Dan ditanyakan."

Sebelah alis Alfred terangkat dalam ketidakmengertian. "Oke, akan kuingat." Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengerti.

Bel berbunyi lagi dan Tuan Hobbs masuk untuk jam terakhir. Jujur, Alfred lebih memilih untuk tidur di bangku daripada mendengarkan celotehan tidak jelasnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Arthur tampak tekun, seperti ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh Amerika bahwa orang Inggris adalah yang paling berkelas.

' _Oh, ayolah, Traktat Paris sudah lama ditandatangani, jadi untuk apa Inggris masih bersikap superior pada Amerika?'_ batin Alfred. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Arthur. Dari pengamatan intensif itu, Alfred semakin yakin bahwa apapun yang sedang Arthur tulis, bukanlah isi celotehan Tuan Hobbs.

Terhanyut dalam pikiran membuatnya tidak menyadari waktu, tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi nyaring yang disahuti desahan lega belasan murid di ruangan sempit. Tuan Hobbs berbalik dari papan, membereskan beberapa berkas di atas meja guru dan hendak membuka mulut, saat segerombolan siswa lewat begitu saja di depannya tanpa menggubris. Dan Alfred, yang hendak menyapa Arthur lagi, tidak menyangka bocah elit itu termasuk ke dalam gerombolan tadi. Langkahnya bahkan cepat dan lebar, seperti sedang terburu waktu. Alfred hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, entah kenapa menjadi benar-benar tertarik dengan orang asing berlogat lucu itu.

Ia berdiri dengan mendorong mejanya, kaki berbalut _sneakers_ itu ia seret dengan malas. Matanya hanya kebetulan melihat ke bawah, saat itulah ia melihat sebuah buku tulis sederhana yang tertera nama Arthur di sampulnya. Ia pun memungutnya, berpikir untuk mengembalikannya namun ia tak tahu apapun tentang Arthur selain nama dan kota asalnya, dan ia rasa, jika buku ini begitu berharga bagi Arthur hingga tak ia lepas selama pelajaran, maka Alfred tidak berhak untuk membukanya sembarangan. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Arthur kepadanya.

' _Untuk apa pusing-pusing_ ,' pikirnya. ' _Besok 'kan kami akan bertemu lagi. Pasti_.' Dan dengan pikiran demikian, ia berjalan pulang dengan buku itu di dalam tasnya.

.

-:-

.

Alfred duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas Fisika sambil bersandar. Kedua alisnya bertemu, keningnya tertekuk, tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Buku tulis Arthur ada di hadapannya, di atas meja tunggal dari kayu; tertutup rapi, tak tersentuh—dalam arti harfiah. Semalaman ia memandangi sampul coklat muda dengan tulisan meliuk bertuliskan nama sang empunya. Namun, berapa lama pun ia menatapnya, buku itu tak kunjung ia buka. Ia merasa Arthur adalah orang yang tertutup dan misterius—dan sepertinya ia _memang_ menginginkan menjadi seperti itu. _Well_ , Alfred, di sisi lain, memang mudah bergaul, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa membongkar-bongkar privasi orang lain sesukanya, apalagi setelah mendapat peringatan. Bisa saja ini buku diarinya, atau jurnal, atau kumpulan cerpen, atau catatan pelajaran, atau apa saja. Jadi ia berpikir, jika ia memang benar-benar ingin tahu isi buku ini, bukankah lebih baik jika Arthur yang menceritakannya sendiri? Untuk bisa seperti itu, maka yang harus ia lakukan hanya menjadi akrab dengannya.

"Oh, Alfred sudah datang! Hai, Al!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan _mini-skirt_ ketat dan _t-shirt_ polos melambai dari pintu ruang kelas. Kehadirannya diikuti seorang gadis lainnya beserta dua pemuda yang Alfred mengenalnya sebagai Jessica, Mike, dan Brook. Mereka selalu bersama ke mana pun, bahkan ketika Patricia, nama gadis yang menyapanya tadi dan sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dengan sangat jelas tertarik padanya. Alfred tahu Brook sejak tadi menatapnya marah, tapi pemuda berambut gelap itu tetap menutup mulutnya dan hanya membuang muka. "Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi," lanjut Patricia.

"Yah, aku bosan di rumah," balas Alfred.

"Oh, aku tahu rasanya, _man_. Memang menyedihkan tinggal sendirian di apartemen sempit di kota besar seperti L.A. ini," timpal Mike. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menepuk pundak Alfred seperti tidak menyadari kekuatannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mendorong air ketika berlatih renang. Mungkin seperti inilah perasaan Arthur ketika Alfred menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba kemarin.

"Arthur Kirkland?" gumam Jessica, mengambil buku di atas meja Alfred.

Patricia, yang sepertinya tertarik dengan segala hal tentang Alfred, merebut buku itu dari gadis berambut hitam lurus itu. Ketika ia membuka bukunya sekilas, Alfred merasakan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan peluh dingin merembesi keningnya. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar, seruan untuk melarang Patricia membuka buku itu sudah sampai ke pangkal lidah. _'Duh, tidakkan mereka mengenal privasi?'_ Namun menyadari tak ada sesuatu yang menarik selain tulisan dan tulisan lagi yang meliuk-liuk aneh, Patricia menutupnya keras dan mengembalikannya ke meja Alfred.

" _Well_ , dia punya gaya tulisan yang menarik untuk seorang lelaki," ujarnya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya yang rata. "Sudah kuduga, semua orang Inggris memang begitu."

"Kau mengenalnya?" seru Alfred, seperti Indiana Jones yang baru saja menemukan secuil peta harta karun. Secuil.

"Um, ya, dia sekelas denganku di kelas seni." Patricia membelalakkan mata besar dengan bulu mata palsu yang tebal miliknya, merasa heran Alfred tertarik dengan orang kaku seperti Arthur. "Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Maksudku, kulitnya bahkan lebih lembut dari Jessica yang selalu berendam dengan madu dan susu di akhir pekan, dan rambutnya, astaga, kau tidak bisa membayangkan selembut apa rambut pirangnya itu. Tentu dengan semua itu, di tambah bulu matanya yang lebih lentik dariku dan pinggang dan pinggul yang luar biasa ramping, siapa gadis yang tidak mengenalnya? Tentu saja mereka mengenalnya karena iri. Bayangkan, siapa sangka ada laki-laki yang bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan sendiri?"

"Kau berlebihan, Pat," sela Jessica, nadanya agak tersinggung. "Aku tidak sesering itu merawat diri. Tapi harus kuakui, telapak tangan Arthur memang lembut sekali."

Hal yang sedikit mengejutkan bahwa Arthur lebih cepat terkenal di kalangan perempuan daripadanya, sang Quarterback sekolah, hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Dan lebih tidak dipercaya lagi bahwa gadis-gadis itu yang lebih banyak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan fisiknya, sampai bisa meraba kulit dan rambutnya segala. Alfred tidak sempat melakukan itu kemarin.

Alfred melamun, pikirannya kembali melayang pada telapak tangan Arthur di genggamannya kemarin. "Ya… kau benar."

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi dan tak lama seorang guru laki-laki masuk untuk membahas sesuatu yang sudah diluar kepala bagi Alfred. Patricia duduk di sebelahnya, dengan senang berkali-kali memperhatikan Alfred yang sedang tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri akan fisik Arthur. ' _laki-laki yang bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan sendiri…'_ benarkah ada orang seperti itu? Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat benaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Arthur—tatapan dinginnya, senyum sinisnya, bola mata besarnya, dan tangan lembutnya… astaga, Alfred rasa ia masih bisa mencium aroma parfum Arthur di telapak tangannya.

Matanya pun tak sengaja menangkap nama Arthur di buku di atas meja. Dan kali ini, dengan segala ketertarikan yang membuncah di dalam dada, Alfred tidak bisa menahan dirinyauntuk tidak membuka buku itu dan membacanya.

Lembar demi lembar ia baca, tak ada satu huruf pun yang ia lewatkan. Sebuah keajaiban karena Alfred sendiri tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia sangat bersemangat membaca sesuatu. Ketika sampai di lembar ketiga… sepasang mata birunya membelalak hebat, bukan karena tulisan Arthur yang meliuk atau diksinya yang unik, namun sesuatu di antara barisan kata itu yang membuatnya tidak percaya.

Napasnya seolah tercekat di dada, namun matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari buku, justru melanjutkan perjalanan seolah berlari menuju garis finis. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, tulisannya berhenti di tengah-tengah buku, menggantung, dan Alfred merasa kecewa sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Alfred?" sapa Patricia, khawatir dengan peluh yang menjalari samping wajah tampan Alfred dan darah yang memanas di bawah mata birunya. Alfred yang kaget langsung menoleh cepat dan bergumam, "Hm?" Patricia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, berbisik, karena Tuan McCanzie masih menjelaskan di depan kelas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Alfred sendiri tidak yakin apa yang harus ia jawab—setelah membaca buku ini, ia tidak yakin ia baik-baik saja. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, agak terbata.

Namun insting alami perempuan tidak dapat ditipu. "Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada…" Alfred sangat berharap dirinya seorang pembohong ulung. Kemudian matanya kembali ke buku. "Patricia."

Dengan sigap gadis itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu di mana loker Arthur Kirkland?"

.

-:-

.

Suara decitan besi ketika Arthur baru saja menutup pintu lokernya tersamarkan dengan riuh rendah koridor ketika jam pulang. Ini tidak begitu berbeda dengan di Inggris, pikirnya. Bedanya, mungkin, hanya dari seberapa keras dan intensif orang Amerika bicara. Sisanya entahlah, Arthur tidak begitu peduli dengan sekolahnya yang dulu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menghalangi pandangannya yang masih menoleh ke kanan, lengan berbalut jaket berwarna biru langit dengan tubuh yang tinggi, tegap, dan bidang. Ketika Arthur menaikkan pandangannya, ia langsung menemukan senyum cerah Alfred dan kilauan langit musim panas yang tercermin di matanya. " _Howdy, Englishman!"_ sapa Alfred, dan Arthur masih menganggap itu sebagai seruan walau ia berdiri tepat di depan hidungnya.

" _Hello, American_ ," balas Arthur datar. "Apa kau perlu sesuatu dariku?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Alfred menggeleng, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum seekor kucing, yang di mata Arthur, berarti menyimpan suatu maksud tersendiri. "Yang benar, apa yang _kau_ perlukan dariku."

"Ha?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan skeptis. " _Pardon me?_ "

"Ini." Alfred membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah buku, yang langsung membuat rahang Arthur jatuh dan terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—kau…." Arthur menggeram, sepasang alis tebalnya kini bertaut dengan pandangan marah. Tangan-tangan itu mengepal kuat ketika ia mencerca, "Sudah kubilang padamu, aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu privasiku! Dan buku itu adalah salah satunya. Jadi, aku mohon kepadamu, Alfred Jones, kembalikan buku itu sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar marah. Dan, oh Tuhan, kau akan kubunuh jika membaca satu huruf saja di dalamnya."

"Hm… tapi aku sudah membaca semuanya."

Mata hijau Arthur semakin membelalak, wajahnya berubah merah padam. "Kembalikan!" Secepat mungkin ia meluncurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku itu, namun Alfred langsung menariknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Tinggi, di luar jangkauan tangan Arthur yang memang lebih pendek secara tinggi badan. Dan Arthur membenci orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak akan sampai kau setuju bermainsebuah permainan denganku."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainan bodohmu, _American_. Apapun itu." Arthur masih mengangkat tangannya, dengan benci meloncat-loncat sambil berusaha meraih buku tulisnya yang kini serasa semakin jauh dari jangkauan. Bagus, kini ia terlihat tolol, terlebih di hari keduanya sekolah. Namun buku itu seribu kali lebih penting dari seluruh harga dirinya.

"Oh, benarkah?" ujar Alfred dengan nada menggoda—atau menjahili, begitu yang Arthur dengar. "Sayang sekali, padahal kupikir kau akan sangat menyukainya."

Arthur menghentikan loncatannya. Dengan kesal, marah, dan jengah, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya keras, dan melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Alfred dengan tantangan. "Oke, akan kudengarkan."

Alfred bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk tertawa melihat perubahan sikap Arthur yang drastis. "Ini permainanyang sederhana." Arthur kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mencemooh, ketika tidak yakin dengan setiap ucapan Alfred. "Sebut saja namanya _Wildest Game_ , karena permainan ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanmu. Tapi, ketentuannya mudah—kita akan berpura-pura seperti pasangan, maksudku, berkencan, berpelukan, berciuman, bergandeng tangan, mengunjungi satu sama lain, telepon seks… dan tentu saja, seks. Dan, bagian terbaiknya adalah, _ini hanya sebuah permainan._ "

Arthur membeku. Mata hijaunya ia paksa untuk berkedip beberapa kali. "Ma-maksudmu…?"

"Maksudku, seperti namanya, ini hanya _permainan_ —kita melakukan _apapun_ yang kita inginkan. Tanpa tanggung jawab, tanpa ikatan, tanpa hubungan, _tanpa perasaan_. Hanya sebuah permainan penuh nafsu di mana pemainnya, yaitu _hanya_ kau dan aku, dapat menggunakan pemain lainnya untuk memuaskan nafsu masing-masing. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Bagaimana?"

Arthur masih bertahan dengan pandangan menghinanya. "…kau gila."

Namun, kembali, Alfred membalasnya dengan senyum palsu ala kucing. Hm, sepertinya ia lebih pandai dalam menghasut dan merayu dan menjahili dibanding berbohong. "Lebih gila siapa, aku atau orang yang menulis hubungan seksnya dengan seorang laki-laki dalam buku tulis biasa dan ia tulis di dalam kelas Bahasa Inggris, hm?" Alfred mengayun-ayunkan buku tulis Arthur yang masih ia pegang tinggi-tinggi.

Wajah Arthur kembali memerah padam. Pundaknya naik beberapa senti dan menegang keras. "Kau… kau benar-benar akan kubunuh."

"Sayangnya itu tidak ada dalam pilihan permainan, Artie."

"Sudahlah! Cepat kembalikan bukunya!"

"Jawabanmu dulu, Artie."

"Tentu saja aku menolak! Apa kalian orang Amerika sebodoh dan selemah itu pada nafsu? Jika kau ingin hubungan seks, carilah gadis atau pelacur! Di Amerika banyak, 'kan? Kenapa harus aku? Demi Tuhan!"

"Karena," pandangan Alfred tiba-tiba berubah tajam—safir di rongga matanya seperti langit musim panas ketika awan badai merambat. Dan Arthur merasa ia bisa melihat kilat penuh kelicikan baru saja menyambar. "kau juga _menyukaiku_ , kan?"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku—"

"Lelaki di buku pornomu itu aku, kan?" Melihat reaksi Arthur yang lagi-lagi membeku, Alfred tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik senyum tinggi di satu sisi wajahnya. "Entahlah, Artie, mungkin aku terlalu sombong karena kita baru saja bertemu kemarin dan kau tidak mungkin menulis semuanya dalam sehari—lebih tepatnya lima setengah jam di mana mungkin bisa saja karena aku tahu kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran—tapi, hei," sepasang mata biru Alfred menatap Arthur langsung di mata _emerald_ -nya yang membelalak tak berkedip, seperti bisa melihat menebus pakaiannya—lucu, memang—dan kulitnya, dan tulangnya, dan sebagainya, hingga ia bisa melihat hati kecil Arthur yang benar-benar terbenam dalam rasa malu. Alfred melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini Arthur bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga menelan ludah yang serasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya hanya dengan melihat bibir tipis Alfred kembali membuka, "…itu benar-benar kau dan aku, kan?"

Pandangan di mata biru itu terlalu tajam. Arthur hampir kehilangan napasnya dan jantungnya berhenti.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menolaknya, Artie? Bukankah menyenangkan jika fantasi liarmu bisa menjadi nyata, hm?"

Arthur benci mengakui, tapi satu sisi dalam dirinya mengiyakan perkataan Alfred. Pemuda ini nyata, berdiri di hadapannya, dengan segala kepercayaan diri, dan senyum menawannya, dan kacamata bergagang hitam yang membingkai sempurna mata indahnya, dan wajah tampan yang persis seperti pangeran impiannya, dan aroma tubuhnya yang berbau _mint_ , dan jaket _baseball_ biru yang cocok dengan matanya, dan celana jeansnya, dan pundak bidangnya, dan, dan, dan segalanya menjadi kabur di otak Arthur. Satu-satunya hal yang mengisi kepalanya saat ini adalah Alfred. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, Arthur? Kau bisa menjadikan setiap mimpi-mimpi liarmu menjadi nyata, karena kali ini dia nyata. _Aktor_ mu nyata.

"Baiklah." Arthur hampir tidak percaya ia mengatakan itu, seperti bibirnya saja yang bergerak tanpa kesadaran dari otaknya. Pemuda dengan kemeja merah itu menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya. "Hanya itu peraturannya?" Ia menaikkan pandangannya sedikit, dan Alfred bisa melihat pipi putih Arthur kembali berubah warna seperti bunglon di atas mawar.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang.

"Yah, kalau kau begitu benci pada permainan ini," Alfred mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bisa menambahkan 'rahasiakan dari muka umum' sebagai salah satu peraturannya."

"Setuju." Arthur mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang kembalikan bukuku."

Alfred menurunkan tangannya dan menyodorkan buku tulis Arthur sambil terkekeh-tekeh usil. Arthur menyambarnya cepat, pandangannya kembali bersirat marah dan muak. Namun, Alfred tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga cukup dekat bagi bisikannya didengar Arthur. "Bisa aku menciummu sekarang?" Pandangannya turun pada sepasang bibir Arthur yang berkilap kemerah-mudaan dan seperti meminta untuk dilumat.

Namun Arthur malah menampar wajahnya. "Permainan dimulai besok." Dan ia berjalan melewati Alfred sambil membetulkan posisi tali selempang tas di pundaknya.

Alfred berbalik, memperhatikan punggung kecil Arthur perlahan menjauh, sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. " _Can't wait to taste you tomorrow, My Queen_ ," serunya.

Arthur langsung menaikkan jari tengah tangan kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **-:-**

 **OH GAWD I LOVE SEDUCE!AMERICA AND HIS ABSOLUTISM! Oh no, I think I made new kind of character! But, whatever.**

 **Hey there! I'm Lee Audrey, a newbie in this fandom. So please be kind on me.**

 **Hmm… first of all, I just want you to know that this fiction's idea I got in my boring-English-lesson. Like Artie, I didn't really pay attention on what my boring-teacher said. No, no, I'm not being cocky so could ignore the teacher, (because, as you can see, I'm not that good in English), but his way of explained the lesson was so unattractive. So I just did anything else all along his lesson, but, like Artie too, I made a note every time he explain something new or something I didn't know. And because it's too boring to try it in simple sentence, I tried making something related in what I like—and it's, coincidentally, USUK (and incidentally, my mind was going too wild and thinking about some R18). SO, BASICALLY, this fiction is supposed to be PWP (Porn Without Plot). But, in the end, I unconsciously made its plot.**

 **Well, and that's why the summary was made in English.**

 **But I don't have enough courage to write the story in English too, because I know my English still not really good. And there's still view thing I confused about in making sentence in English. So that's why I took English for my extra-lesson.**

 **This fiction original title was 'When We Go Out' (I don't know why but I like what it sounds), but then I changed it to 'Dating Sims' (cause the first title sound too superficial). But because every time I got ideas I always tell my-buddy-in-sin, Eamaky Devy, she help me to wider the plot and then suggested, "What if the title is 'Wildest Game', like Taylor Swift's new song?" (coincidentally I haven't tell her about the title and we just watched that video and found it have lots of similarity with USUK plot). So this is it, the 'WILDEST GAME'.**

 **Well, the second chapter was done but I haven't tought about the third yet. So please be patient. There's a possibility that I'm not gonna continue this fiction too, though.**

 **Okay, I think I typed too much.** **Thanks for reading, by the way. If you wanna have some chit-chat, you can contact me via LINE (my id: arfianti-lia) or e-mail t . c o . i d (just erase the spaces). I'm not using Facebook and Twitter anymore, just FYI.**

 **-:-**

 **Much, much,  
(Tuesday, December 29, 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2 Level 1: We Play Love

**WILDEST GAME  
© Lee Audrey**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

" **It's nothing more than a game. No responsibility, no feeling, no bound. Just you and me and lust. In a short way, WE JUST PLAY." Arthur trapped in Alfred's lustful game, and now the game have begun.**

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT (including SEX between men,** _ **eventually**_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Level 1: We Play Love**

 **-:-**

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

Arthur terlonjak walau baru saja berkesempatan duduk di bangku penumpang Jaguar hitam yang dikendarai supir keluarganya. Pundaknya menegang, naik beberapa inci, dan lehernya dengan kaku menoleh ke kanan seperti adegan saat seorang aktor melihat penampakan. Charles, kakak keduanya, tersenyum jahil dari balik koran. "Aku jarang melihat kau bersemu seperti itu, Artie."

Ekspresi Arthur berubah masam. "Aku tidak senang. Aku marah. Itu bukan urusanmu, Charles," balasnya tajam. "Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Ibu dan Edward selalu memanggilmu Artie?"

"Tapi Ayah tidak. Dan mendengarnya darimu hanya akan membuat kesan seolah kau mencoba mendekatiku dengan maksud tertentu. Aku sudah bosan dengan serigala berbulu domba hari ini. Apa maumu, Charles? Aku sedang tidak ingin dipermainkan."

"Tidak ada." Pria yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Arthur itu mengangkat bahu sekilas. Ia membalik halaman koran dengan jari-jari panjangnya, kemudian sepasang batu _emerald_ gelap di rongga matanya kembali menekuni kolom di koran. "Hanya ingin membuat pembicaraan antarsaudara sebelum pergi."

"Kau akan pergi?" ulang Arthur, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat tertarik. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena kepalanya menoleh sepenuhnya dan sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. Ia berusaha membangkitkan wibawanya lagi dengan melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar. "Oh, begitu. Bukannya aku tertarik, sih. Ke mana? Ayah memanggilmu?"

Derak halus mesin terdengar ketika mobil dijalankan dan membawa mereka pergi dari pekarangan Jouvenille High School di tengah kota Los Angeles. Alunan musik _waltz_ bergema di seantero mobil dengan volume yang rendah, memberikan sentuhan Inggris pada sore hari yang dipenuhi sinar emas yang menyilaukan di sepanjang jalan. Charles menahan senyumnya, senang berhasil membuat adiknya yang _introvert_ tertarik. "Tidak, aku akan ke Paris. Ayah baru saja membeli semua saham sebuah rumah produksi _fashion_ yang baru berdiri, dan dia ingin aku menanganinya."

Arthur menatap Charles dengan skeptis. "Oh, kau akan pindah?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Pria dengan setelan jas kotak-kotak itu mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi jangan sedih, Artie. Edward akan datang minggu depan untuk menemanimu."

"Cih. Ada atau tidaknya kau tidak mengubah banyak hal. Lagipula aku tidak sedih, aku tidak kesepian. Dan sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

"Oh, dan besok William akan terbang ke New York. Kau tahu, harus ada seseorang yang mengatur perusahaan Ayah di sana."

"Yeah, benar. Lebih cepat kau pergi juga lebih baik."

Tiba-tiba Charles menutup rapat mulutnya. Suasana selalu menjadi aneh dan dingin ketika Arthur menerapkan sistem pertahanannya yang biasa—sikap antipati dan skeptis. Namun, ia kembali berusaha. "Oh ya, bukankah kemarin bukumu hilang? Sudah ketemu?"

Arthur kembali membeku, matanya tanpa sadar membesar dan ia merasa perutnya melilit tiba-tiba. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun tentang barang-barangnya, apalagi pada saudara-saudaranya yang faktanya hampir tidak pernah di rumah. Kemudian Arthur ingat Charles punya kemampuan cenayang. Brrr. Selalu saja ada sisi mengerikan di keluarga Kirkland, dan bagaimana pun, Arthur tidak menyukai sebagian besarnya.

"Sudah. Dan terimakasih perhatiannya." Arthur berusaha tak terlalu peduli pada pancingan Charles—dan juga kemampuan mengerikannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun keluarganya menutup diri bahkan untuk sesama anggota keluarga, dan Arthur tidak ada niat untuk memecahkan rekor itu sekarang.

"Hmm…" Charles menutup korannya, bersandar pada pintu mobil, dan menatap Arthur bosan sambil menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau tahu, sekarang kau jadi membosankan, Artie. Aku ragu kau akan mendapat pacar."

Mendengar itu Arthur langsung memalingkan muka ke jendela, berusaha keras agar Charles tidak melihat wajahnya yang bersemu dan bibirnya yang melengkung tidak karuan. Tidak akan mendapat pacar, katanya? Heh, rasanya Arthur ingin sekali menarik Alfred ke depan wajah Charles dan membangga-banggakannya lebih dari apapun yang pernah ia miliki.

Eh, kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu?

Tanpa terasa mobil sudah berbelok ke daerah perumahan elit di pinggir kota dan berhenti di depan salah satu rumah termegah di sana. Desainnya bergaya Victorian—tinggi, besar, disangga pilar-pilar raksasa dan temboknya dipenuhi jendela-jendela bergaya klasik dari bawah sampai atas. Dindingnya pun berwarna abu-abu, dan ditambah ratusan pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam di sekitar rumah, membuat kesan sejuk dan tenang. Rasanya lebih seperti di pinggiran London daripada California yang penuh matahari.

Charles langsung menapakkan kaki ke susunan tangga yang mengarah ke ruang tamu tepat setelah mobil berhenti. Dari depan pintu, ia sudah disapa beberapa pelayan berpakaian hitam-putih yang langsung menunduk sekilas ketika ia lewati. Pria dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit panjang itu bahkan tak sungkan memberikan senyuman balik pada para pelayan wanita yang berusaha membawakan jas dan tas kerjanya. Arthur, yang masih berdiri di samping mobil di hadapan tangga terbawah, mengernyit jijik dan memutar bola mata, bingung darimana Charles mendapat gen _womanizer_ -nya.

Ia pun menoleh ke belakang sebelum mobil yang ia tumpangi kembali ke garasi. "Howard," panggilnya, sedikit menunduk. Pria berjas hitam yang berada di depan kemudi pun menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatap Arthur balik. "Besok jangan jemput aku lagi."

"Tapi, Tuan—"

Belum apa-apa, Arthur sudah berbalik dan menapak tangga.

"—namaku bukan… Howard."

Ruang tamu penuh dengan patung dan lukisan bergaya klasik yang kebanyakan merupakan koleksi pribadi kakeknya entah sejak kapan. Jendela besar terbuka di kanan-kiri, mengarah pada kolam ikan penuh koi dengan air mancur mini dan taman bunga di sisi yang lain. Lagi, Arthur menghela napas. Sebanyak apapun pelayan yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, sepenuh apapun setiap ruangan dengan koleksi seni, tetap saja rumah ini terasa dingin dan sepi. Tak berbeda dengan rumahnya di Inggris.

Kakinya hendak menapak ke susunan tangga lebar yang mengarah ke lantai dua ketika seorang pelayan memanggil namanya. Arthur menoleh, dan pelayan itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kakak pertamanya yang menunggunya di ruang perpustakaan.

Arthur mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih dan dengan malas menyeret kakinya menuju lantai tiga. Lantai teratas itu dipergunakan sepenuhnya untuk mengumpulkan buku, peralatan musik, dan benda-benda seni lainnya. Dan jujur saja, dari seluruh bagian rumah besar ini, ruangan yang paling disukainya, selain kamarnya tentu saja, adalah perpustakaan. Walau baru beberapa hari pindah, ia sudah merasa akrab dengan pintu mahoni besar bercat coklat tua yang membentengi kokoh ratusan, bahkan mungkin, ribuan harta karun umat manusia yang tertera dalam lembar-lembar kertas. Jadi, tak ada keraguan sama sekali saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya ke depan. Dalam hati, dirinya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kata pembuka pembicaraannya dengan sang kakak.

Tapi semua formalitas ala bangsawan itu luntur dalam sekejap ketika melihat seorang wanita setengah telanjang duduk di atas meja dengan William yang memeluknya erat. Arthur rasa matanya membuka begitu lebar dan rahangnya jatuh terlalu dalam untuk ditutup kembali.

Astaga, demi tujuh samudra, William, WILLIAM? Kakaknya yang super kaku dan dingin dan keras dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum selama hidupnya, adalah orang yang membawa wanita ke rumah dan bercumbu mesra dengannya di perpustakan? PERPUSTAKAAN, demi Tuhan, di antara puluhan ruangan lain di rumah besar ini.

Memang ia akui, bahwa William memiliki wajah paling tampan dari empat bersaudara Kirkland. Tubuhnya tinggi, punggungnya bidang, dan lengannya kekar. Pandangan di mata biru tua itu selalu tajam seperti elang dan pembawaan tubuhnya selalu mencerminkan ksatria. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan jika satu-dua wanita jatuh ke pelukannya. Tapi, _William?_ Astaga. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada perempuan! Dan sekarang Arthur jadi merasa bersalah karena dulu berpikir William penyuka sesama jenis.

Dua orang di dalam ruang perpustakaan pasti menyadari kehadiran Arthur yang membeku di depan pintu, wajah benar-benar seperti orang bodoh tapi tak kunjung ia perbaiki sampai wanita dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sepundak itu turun dari meja dan bergegas ke balik salah satu rak buku untuk membetulkan pakaiannya. Dan William sendiri? Dengan segenap harga diri yang tersisa—Arthur yakin kakaknya sedang menahan rasa malunya agar tidak ia tampakkkan di wajah—berdehem beberapa kali sambil memperbaiki kerah kemejanya, sebelum menghadap Arthur.

"Masuklah, Arthur. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Arthur sedikit mengerutkan kening—pikirannya mengatakan William lebih suka menikmati waktu menunggunya dibanding kehadirannya. Dengan gaya hati-hati seperti kelinci yang berhadapan dengan serigala, Arthur pun duduk berseberangan dengan William di meja mahoni panjang; William, tanpa memandang Arthur, membalik-balik beberapa halaman buku tebal yang sempat diduduki wanita tadi. Arthur tebak kakaknya hanya sedang gugup, atau, dalam keadaan yang tidak mungkin sekali karena ini adalah kakaknya yang sempurna, William sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Arthur berdehem. Ia sempat berpikir lagi apakah harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. "Dia cantik," ujarnya, ikut meraih salah satu buku di hadapannya dan membaca judulnya dengan malas. ' _Contemporary World Regional Geography'_. Oh, basa-basi. Biasanya kakaknya tak akan termakan hal seperti ini.

William, walau tidak kentara, mengangguk sedikit. "Erica. Mahasiswi seni."

Hm, Arthur tidak menyangka kakaknya akan mengikuti permainan. "Pacarmu?"

"Bukan." Wiliam terdiam sebentar, mata birunya yang sedalam samudra berlari ke beberapa arah sebelum mengedip cepat dan menambahkan, "Pelacur."

Arthur membeku dengan mata melebar untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebagian dirinya khawatir Erica akan mendengar percakapan ini dan merasa sakit hati. Kepalanya sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Erica tak sedang mengintip diam-diam.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa Arthur katakan.

Baiklah, situasi ini sangat aneh. Waktu seakan berhenti bergerak jika ia tak mendengar detakan rendah pergantian detik dari jam dinding besar di sudut ruangan yang di kesunyian ini terdengar nyaring. Arthur bisa merasa aura ketegangan merambat dari William dan itu mau tak mau membuatnya turut berkeringat dingin. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara seprivat ini sebelumnya, termasuk membahas wanita.

Dan, syukurlah Tuhan, Erica sudah selesai berpakaian dan suara manisnya memecah ketegangan. "Will, sampai jumpa." Jemari lentiknya melambai sekilas, sosoknya kali ini terlihat menawan dengan rok ketat hitam di atas paha dan kemeja biru dongker longgar yang ia masukkan bagian depannya saja. Memperhatikan Erica lebih lama, dengan rambut pirang emasnya yang bergelombang dan sorotan mata dengan _eyeshadow_ tajam yang menggoda, semakin mengingatkan Arthur pada Marilyn Monroe. Menawan, berbahaya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Arthur." Bibir merah merona itu melengkung manis dan Erica menghilang di balik pintu.

Arthur menatap William, tidak percaya. "Kau memberitahukannya tentangku?"

"Aku bilang padanya tidak bisa terlalu lama karena harus bicara denganmu."

"Jadi, apa itu?"

Dalam sekali sentakan, William menutup buku tebal yang hanya dibacanya sekilas dan menatap Arthur mata ke mata. Pandangannya berubah, yang tadi ragu menjadi sangat serius. William memang bisa mengeluarkan kharismanya sesuka hati, bahkan kadang sangat mengintimidasi. Arthur kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan terburuk.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Pertanyaan yang di luar perkiraan. Kalau boleh jujur, Arthur terkena syok ringan karena kakaknya menanyakan itu. "…baik." Di luar masalahnya dengan Alfred dan permainan bodohnya, pelajaran di sini lebih mudah dibanding saat ia di Inggris. Arthur bahkan optimis bisa meraih juara umum di ujian semester depan.

"Bagaimana pelajarannya?"

"Mudah."

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Err… tidak." Untuk yang satu ini, Arthur tidak bisa bilang. Peraturan permainan.

William mengangguk, terlihat puas. Sepertinya ia tidak pandai melihat kebohongan. "Bagus. Pertahankan. Jadikan lebih baik lagi."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Tidak, Arthur, ini serius." Sepasang alis tebal William menukik tajam, pandangannya menjadi dua kali lebih menyeramkan. "Suatu hari kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan Ayah di London dan aku ingin hanya orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, terlatih, dan berusaha keras yang memegangnya."

Tanpa sadar Arthur mengambil napas dalam. Pembicaraan tentang ayah dan perusahaan dan ahli waris selalu tidak mengenakkan. Seolah… ada beban jutaan ton yang siap dijatuhkan ke pundaknya. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku tentang nilai-nilaimu di sekolah."

"Tentu."

"Aku tidak ingin ada catatan buruk selama aku pergi. Mengerti?" kalimat terakhir mengandung banyak penekanan dan arti. Arthur bisa merasakan pandangan William kali ini bahkan lebih tajam dari pedang yang baru diasah.

Tapi, tetap saja, William bukanlah Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. "Akan kuusahakan." Mata hijau Arthur melirik ke luar jendela, bertepatan dengan Erica yang baru saja turun dari tangga teras depan dan masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil keluarga Kirkland yang akan mengantarnya pulang. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang Erica pakai itu…"

"Kemejaku."

Arthur mengangguk kaku. "Oh."

Sepertinya hubungan William dan Erica tidak sekedar pelanggan-gadis sewaan.

.

-:-

.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa—maksudnya, tanpa bicara, tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa saling tatap. Puluhan lilin dinyalakan di atas tempat-tempat lilin tinggi, mengitari meja makan panjang penuh makanan yang mirisnya hanya diisi tiga orang. William, sebagai yang tertua saat ini, berhubung tidak ada ayah atau ibu mereka, duduk di ujung meja dengan Arthur dan Charles di kedua sisinya. William maupun Charles nampaknya tidak ingin membicarakan kepergian mereka, dan Arthur juga tidak ingin mengetahui apapun lagi. Sudah cukup informasi bahwa dia akan sendirian di rumah selama seminggu sebelum adik bungsu mereka, Edward, datang. Tidak masalah. Selama ini ada atau tidak ada mereka di sekelilingnya, Arthur memang selalu sendirian. Lagipula, mulai besok ia memiliki Alfred.

Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan? Arthur terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan garpunya ke piring. Dengingan tinggi menggema di ruangan yang minim suara. Secara bersamaan William dan Charles mengangkat pandangan ke arah Arthur. Tatapan mereka seolah berkata, ' _Apa yang terjadi padamu?'_ karena mereka tahu Arthur termasuk orang yang paling menjaga tatakrama perjamuan.

Arthur membeku—ia memaksa otaknya bergerak cepat memikirkan kalimat. "Aku tidak selera makan, jadi aku akan kembali ke kamar."

William hanya mengangguk singkat dan Charles tersenyum. Bukan senyum hangat atau manis, jika bisa ditambahkan.

Tapi Arthur tak peduli. Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat simpati Charles yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat—ia tahu Charles hanya _pura-pura_ peduli—pemuda dengan _sweater_ putih itu naik ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu mahoni di belakang punggungnya. Ia menekan saklar di samping pintu, dan kini menatap ruangan besar dengan ranjang sedang dan sepasang rak buku yang mengapit meja belajar dari kayu. Mau dilihat dari segi mana pun, kamar ini seolah tidak menggambarkan umur dari si empunya. Tapi Arthur menyukainya. Semua hal di kamarnya menjaganya tetap mengingat London—termasuk beberapa foto sudut kota yang ia ambil sebelum pindah dan dipajang dalam warna hitam-putih.

Arthur beringsut ke atas kasur, terbaring menatap langit-langit sambil merenungkan harinya. Kemudian ia mengingat buku, dan Alfred, dan William dengan Erica, dan rambut pirang Erica yang terlihat seperti milik Alfred, dan mata biru Alfred yang seperti langit musim panas, dan senyum cerahnya ketika Alfred menyapanya di kelas Bahasa Inggris, dan khayalan Arthur tentang sentuhan Alfred di kulitnya, dan semua adegan yang berlari liar dimana Alfred tiba-tiba menciumnya dan seluruh dunia menjadi milik mereka, dan setiap gerakan tangannya di atas buku, menuliskan kata demi kata kronologis bagaimana Alfred melumat bibirnya dan mendorongnya ke tanah, dan, dan… Arthur tak tahan lagi untuk meloncat dari kasur dan membongkar tas untuk mengambil bukunya.

Benar, ternyata benar semua tulisan itu masih di sana, bukan sekedar khayalannya karena Alfred tiba-tiba muncul di saat libidonya memuncak. Rasa malu seketika memenuhi kepalanya. Arthur membuang buku itu ke kasur dan berharap Alfred tidak benar-benar membacanya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu di halaman buku yang terbuka,

 _Alfred F. Jones. 718-132-7896. Call me!_

Oh, tidak. Disaat Arthur tidak ingin dipancing, kenapa dia melemparkan umpan?

.

-:-

.

Keesokan harinya bukanlah hari yang mudah untuk dilalui, serius. Alfred berkali-kali harus menahan pikirannya berkeliaran ketika di kelas biologi. Entah bagaimana patung peraga organ tubuh perlahan menjelma menjadi Arthur, dan ketika diraba, ternyata Alfred malah melepas paru-parunya. Di satu sisi, Arthur menghadapi masalah yang sama ketika jam kesenian. Guru muda yang mengajar kelasnya menyuruh untuk menggambar sketsa torso, yang mana membuat Arthur membayangkan Alfred tanpa pakaian dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna dan kulit tan yang berkilau berkat keringat dan sinar surgawi.

Dan ketika sang guru, Nyonya Hope, memegang pundaknya dari belakang, berkata, "Wow, gambar yang bagus, Kirkland," Arthur baru menyadari bahwa tangannya bergerak mengikuti alam bawah sadarnya—bahkan gambaran Alfred yang ini sepuluh kali lebih seksi dari bayangannya, malah.

Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika ditanya oleh Nyonya Hope apa Alfred pernah terlihat begitu menggiurkan—atau setidaknya, apa _Arthur_ pernah melihatnya begitu sedap untuk dijilat. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Jam pelajaran terakhir datang terasa begitu lambat, sehingga Arthur sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. Ia butuh ke toilet, setidaknya untuk membasuh wajah yang telah panas ini. Alfred, di kelas sejarah, pun merasa bosan dan berpikir untuk mencari Arthur, namun tidak tahu di mana kelasnya sekarang. Untuk itu ia mengangkat tangan dan meminta izin ke toilet.

Setelah dipersilakan pergi dengan mudahnya, sambil berjalan perlahan menuju tujuan yang sama, baik Arthur dan Alfred tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, sedikit berharap akan bertemu satu sama lain, hingga tak sengaja menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan.

" _Oops, man!_ "

" _Ah, my apologize_."

Alfred menunduk, Arthur menengadah. Kedua pasang mata itu melebar menemukan siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Arthur?" lebih seperti seruan dibanding pertanyaan, sebenarnya. Entah kenapa Alfred tidak bisa menahan suaranya sendiri agar tetap rendah. Mungkin ini yang namanya kebahagiaan. "Sedang apa kau ke sini? Kau tidak sedang membolos, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, duh! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku murid teladan?" Dalam seketika wajah Arthur memerah—hal yang sangat mudah dilihat di kulitnya yang pucat. "Ka-kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Oh, aku ada sedikit keperluan di toilet," balas Alfred singkat sambil menunjuk toilet yang berada tepat di samping mereka dengan sepasang mata birunya yang masih sejernih langit musim panas yang bersinar.

Oh, sadarlah, Arthur. Kau tidak mungkin begitu mendambakan pemuda di depanmu ini, kan?

"Huft! Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sama." Alfred langsung menatap Arthur, dan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak berisik. "Bu-bukan berarti aku mengikutimu, ya! Mana aku tahu kau juga ingin ke toilet!"

"Haha, tentu saja." Tawa renyah Alfred semakin menghangatkan suasana, dan entah bagaimana terdengar begitu indah dan ternyiang-nyiang di kepala Arthur bagai musik surgawi.

Alfred kemudian memasuki toilet lebih dulu sementara Arthur langsung melangkah ke salah satu bilik di ujung ruangan. Di dalamnya, Arthur tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—pada dasarnya ia memang tidak ingin buang air. Semua alasan keresahannya hari ini ada begitu dekat dengannya, hanya terhalang sebuah pintu sekat dan mungkin saja sedang mengekskresikan cairan tubuhnya.

Tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tertidur di toilet, Arthur sengaja membilas toilet dan keluar bilik. Sambil berusaha tenang, ia berdiri di depan wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang tidak kotor. Di sampingnya Alfred juga melakukan hal yang sama, bersiul-siul rendah. Arthur membasuh tangannya yang bersabun, begitu pula Alfred. Arthur mematikan keran, begitu pula Alfred. Mereka terdiam, entah kenapa suhu dingin toilet baru terasa sekarang dengan harum sabun antiseptik. Arthur menatap pantulannya di cermin, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melirik Alfred lewat media yang sama. Pandangannya langsung bertemu sepasang safir jernih yang ternyata telah lama menatapnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut keras, seluruh darahnya seolah bertumbukan di wajah.

Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

"A-Arthur—" / "Alfred—"

Mereka menatap mata masing-masing. Terdiam.

Alfred menggaruk pelipisnya. "Kau duluan."

"E-eh?! Um… Alfred," panggil Arthur lirih, lebih seperti bisikan—sungguh, ia saja tak percaya suaranya hanya sebesar ini. "Tentang yang kemarin… permainan itu…."

Arthur mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi sikap tubuh Alfred langsung menegang. "Y-yeah?"

"Boleh… aku memulainya?"

Alfred berani bersumpah ia belum pernah begitu terangsang hanya dengan melihat wajah bersemu seseorang seperti ia melihat wajah Arthur saat ini.

Alfred harus susah-payah menelan ludah dahulu untuk bicara. "Yeah, tentu." Bahkan rasanya seluruh saliva telah mengering dari kerongkongannya.

Arthur mendekat perlahan. Pandangan Alfred secara otomatis terarah pada mata hijau bersinarnya dan sepasang bibir merah jambu yang merekah indah. Tubuhnya secara naluriah ikut mendekat dan tangannya menggenggam lengan kurus Arthur.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Alfred, wajahnya sudah begitu dekat sampai Arthur bisa melihat semburat merah yang samar di pipinya. "Kalau kau melakukan ini, kau tidak bisa kembali lagi."

Arthur mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Alfred. "Tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Alfred melebarkan senyum. "Kita berdua punya masalah dengan libido." Napasnya terasa hangat di pipi Arthur.

Untuk pertama kali, Arthur setuju dengan Alfred. "Yeah."

Mereka langsung menyatukan mulut dan melumatnya dengan perlahan. Bibir Arthur terasa lembut, empuk, dan licin—lebih nikmat dari ekspektasi Alfred selama ini. Tangannya lalu merengkuh rahang tirus pemuda bermata zamrud itu dan memaksanya ikut bermain dengan lidah. Arthur menyambutnya—tentu saja, siapa yang dapat menolak ciuman panas ketika terasa seperti coklat dan mint? Mereka saling menjamah rongga mulut masing-masing. Arthur mengeratkan rengkuhannya, bahkan menarik kepala pemuda yang mengenakan Polo _shirt_ biru tua itu untuk mendekat. Hidung mereka bergesekan dan Alfred merasa bulu matanya beberapa kali menyentuh bulu mata Arthur yang lentik. Sesekali Alfred menjilat bibir Arthur dan pemuda Inggris itu mengerang pelan.

Mereka berdua terhipnotis dalam irama ciuman yang cepat dan bergairah seperti mengikuti alunan irama jazz yang menggema di dalam benak masing-masing. Dansa itu semakin bergairah ketika kedua tangan Alfred menjamah bagian tubuh Arthur yang lain—leher, dada, perut, pinggang, hingga ketika mencapai pinggul, ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Arthur dan mendudukkannya di bagian wastafel yang kering. Kali ini Alfred yang harus menengadah, tapi itu tidak masalah karena dapat melihat wajah terangsang Arthur secara lebih leluasa ketika ia menunduk.

" _Unexpectedly, you're pretty cute too_."

"A-apa?!"

Tangan kiri Alfred yang besar dan hangat merengkuh rahang Arthur dan meremas telinganya, membawanya dalam ciuman basah yang lain. "Seperti ceri yang ranum dan berkilau. Dan ceri itu hanya milikku." Ciumannya lalu beralih ke pipi, rahang, dan terus turun di sepanjang leher jenjang Arthur dan sampai pada pundaknya yang putih dan kecil. Arthur mengerang kecil di setiap ciuman, dengan suara menggairahkan dan wajah bersemu merah.

Kedua tangan Alfred pun beralih untuk masuk ke balik kemeja putih Arthur dan meraba tubuhnya. Tubuhnya halus, kurus, dan hangat—tepat seperti yang dideskripsikan Jessica dan Patricia, bahkan mungkin lebih. Alfred pun yakin tangannya lumayan hangat sehingga dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ibu jarinya mengelus puting Arthur dan pundaknya langsung menegang. Arthur mengeratkan dekapannya pada kepala Alfred dan meraba lehernya. Mereka tak memisahkan jarak, sampai Alfred meraba ke balik celana _jeans_ Arthur dan langsung ditahannya. Ciuman mereka terhenti, dan Arthur menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Jangan. Terlalu cepat."

Namun perkataan itu tidak membawa efek apapun pada Alfred kecuali tantangan untuk kembali menaklukkan Arthur. Yah, walau pada akhirnya Alfred tetap mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala seperti pencuri yang tertangkap polisi.

"Kita bisa lakukan itu nanti. Di mana saja asal bukan toilet."

Dan Alfred tidak bisa lagi menahan seringainya.

Mereka kembali berciuman setelahnya, kali ini Alfred menahan tangannya sendiri untuk mendekap tubuhnya _saja_ , begitu erat hingga jantung mereka seakan berdetak dengan tempo yang sama cepatnya. Suhu udara di sekitar mereka seolah meninggi, membuat keringat berlomba menuruni pelipis masing-masing dan menggoda Arthur untuk menjilat wajah Alfred. Alfred tersentak kaget, membuat Arthur terkekeh dengan keberhasilannya menggoda balik, dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu, begitu cepat dan panas, hingga ciuman mereka terinterupsi bel nyaring dari sudut-sudut sekolah.

"Bel pulang." Arthur tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Alfred. Ada rasa enggan dari keduanya ketika hawa dingin menyusup ke setiap bagian tubuh mereka yang tadinya bersentuhan. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

"Kau benar," balas Alfred, napasnya memburu. Dengan satu tangan ia mengelap saliva yang turun di sudut bibirnya. "Kita harus pergi sebelum ada yang datang."

Arthur berusaha turun dari wastafel dengan perlahan, terlihat tidak yakin apakah bisa berdiri setelah semua ciuman panas yang pasti melemaskan kakinya. Alfred lalu meraih pinggangnya dan membantunya turun. Arthur sedikit protes, namun tidak bisa berkomentar lebih banyak ketika ia merasa limbung dan bahkan tak yakin dapat berdiri tegak jika tangan Alfred tak mencengkram lengannya.

Setelah menapak keluar pintu toilet, Arthur langsung melepas tangan Alfred dan bergeser menjauh. "Dah. Sampai besok." Terlihat jelas ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Tunggu dulu!" Alfred kembali mencengkram lengannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku semalam?" tanya Alfred, pandangan mata biru itu kini tajam menyelidik. Oh, sungguh, Arthur masih belum bisa menahan tatapan itu. Haruskah ia meminta Alfred memakai kacamata hitam lain kali?

"Eh… ah… apa yang kau katakan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomormu," balas Arthur, membuang pandangan.

"Aku menuliskan nomorku di bukumu. Kau belum periksa?"

"Ah? Benarkah? Ahaha, nanti akan kuperiksa. Sekarang kau bisa melepas tanganmu? Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu berikan jadwalmu."

"Hah?"

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka tepat di depan wajah Arthur. "Jadwal pelajaranmu. Supaya aku bisa tahu dimana mencarimu jika aku membutuhkanmu."

Di luar dugaan, Arthur malah tersenyum miring dan menggeram kesal. "Duh, ternyata kau memang menyebalkan. Besok jadwalku matematika, biologi, dan sejarah. Kuperingatkan kau, jangan ganggu pelajaranku."

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya akan mengganggu waktu senggangmu. Kebetulan, besok jadwalku juga matematika, lalu olahraga dan seni. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok, Artie."

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Alfred melangkah pergi begitu saja ke bagian timur sekolah, di mana ia pasti meninggalkan tasnya di kelas pelajaran terakhir. Di satu sisi, Arthur tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang-buang memikirkan Alfred. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Apa yang akan terjadi besok, terserah. Ia harus segera pulang dan mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran yang ia lewatkan ketika bermesraan di toilet tadi.

Begitu sudah mendapatkan tasnya dan melangkah menyusuri taman depan sekolah, sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam lagi-lagi membuat Arthur merasakan perutnya melilit. Itu mobilnya. Dan akan lebih buruk lagi jika ternyata ada William di dalamnya.

Tapi, saat Arthur mendekatinya dan mengetuk kaca pintu penumpang depan, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di kursi penumpang belakang. Howard—atau siapapun nama pengemudi ini—menurunkan kaca dan Arthur langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kau menjemputku? Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu?"

Dengan tampang setengah bersalah, Howard—mari panggil saja seperti itu karena Arthur tidak peduli namanya—berkata, "Tapi ini perintah Tuan William."

"Will—apa?!"

Entah sejak kapan nama William terdengar seperti kutukan.

"Beliau menyuruh saya mengantar jemput Anda setiap hari."

"Kenapa? Apa Will melarangku naik taksi atau berjalan pulang, atau bagaimana?"

"Um, sepertinya Beliau hanya ingin menjaga Anda agar tidak terjerumus ke pergaulan yang salah."

Arthur memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Dengan menyewakanku supir? Oh, yang benar saja."

Sekarang persetan dengan William. Dengan permainan aneh dan pacar bohongan yang sepertinya ingin membawa Arthur menginap di hotel secepatnya, ini semua menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

-:-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **-:-**

 **Yeah, I told you there will be explicit content here. By the way, I don't know if you feel the atmosphere or not, because I don't really good to make sex scene. But, just for reference, I'm listened to** _ **Rihanna – Love on the**_ _ **Brain**_ **while writing that scene in toilet.**

 **Tell me if I should to fix something.**

 **About, Kirkland brothers, I bet you ever saw their faces. But, if you haven't and want to see them, just chat me via LINE. Still, don't hope for fast reply, tho.**

 **-:-**

 **Thank you,  
(Tuesday, April 05, 2016)  
Lee Audrey**


End file.
